In love with a somebody
by Mgluvsbl25
Summary: Naruto is a nobody who isn't so smart and needs tutoring. All of his past tutors didn't bother teaching him anything. One day Kakashi makes the school's most popular (and smartest) guy tutor him. A.K.A Sasuke Uchiha. Their first meeting? A disaster. The cause? Sasuke made Naruto lose to Kirby. They both hate each other. Too bad they can't stay away from each other.YAOI.


Chapter 1: Oh this cruel life of mine

* * *

 **A/N: Salut everyone. It's been a long time yeah? I couldn't help but write this, because I was in the mood to write. I've been swamped with homework and projects that it's not even funny, and I have after school activities and what not. Being a freshman in high school sucks (like for real), I miss my younger days. *cries*. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy, and I legit do not know when I'll be able to update. Please review, your beautiful comments lift up my soul.**

* * *

 **Naruto's P.O.V**

* * *

"Naruto, you're going to need someone to tutor you" Kakashi said as he shuffled and arranged papers.

I groaned internally. It sucked getting a tutor, they either A. Ignore me or B. Never made anything easier to learn. Which frankly, was very, very irritating.

"Naruto" he said sternly.

"It's not my fault that every time you assign me a tutor, they end up not helping." I said exasperatedly.

"This one is different, I think you'll like him" he said as his only visible eye turned into a 'u' shape.

"That's what you say every time" I said in irritation.

He giggled.

"Ah, well this time I really mean it" he said giggling.

I raised my eyebrows, not quite believing him.

'RRRRRRRRRRRRRRINGGGGGGGGGGGGG'

Lunch just began, joy.

I turned towards the door, ready to leave.

"I expect you to be here by 4:20" he said as he waved me goodbye.

I nodded and walked out the door, and into the wild world known as high school.

Well it was wild when there were people in the hallways, but it was empty for now. Since it was lunch and all.

My stomach rumbled slightly, but as always I ignored it. No use spending valuable money on food that tastes disgusting. I'm just saying what everyone thinks, but it's rude to tell that to the lunch ladies.

I walked towards the end of the hall, and climbed the stairs. There are three floors to this shitty high school.

The library was on the third floor. Yay for me.

I spotted the door, as I got nearer I spotted a penny on the floor. I bend over to pick it up, because who doesn't need luck in their everyday life?

I felt a push and the floor was uncomfortably close.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't see you there" a loud voice said behind me.

I turned and looked to see dog- boy.

"It's fine" I replied flatly. Not interested in talking to him much.

"Kiba" he said introducing himself.

I looked at him with a blank face.

"We've gone to school together since we were little and you still don't know my name" I replied coldly.

"We've gone to school together all this time?" he asked confused.

That little sentence ticked me off.

I pushed past him.

I walked fast before he got any stupid ideas, like following me.

I sat in my slightly dark corner of the library and pulled out my Shonen Jump magazine.

Yes, I am a nerd. A nerd that no one notices and when they do, let's just say it doesn't end well for me.

There was sudden movement from the chair in front of me. I jumped a little bit in surprise.

"Why'd you run away bro?" Dog boy said as he crossed his arms.

I raised my eyebrows, obviously irritated I was interrupted when I barely got out my magazine.

"Look, I'm not interested in whatever you have to say to me, and I would appreciate it if you left me alone to read my manga in peace" I said with barely masked irritation.

"Sorry, but when you said we went to school all this time you surprised me" he said with a hurt look on his face.

"Uhuh" I drawled, clearly showing my disinterest.

"I just want to be friends" he said resigned.

"Well that's just nice and dandy,but guess what? I don't care" I said sarcastically.

"There's no need to be rude" he said mock surrendering.

"You know who's being rude? You" I said getting a little bit angry.

"What? Why?" he asked confusion clearly showing on his face.

"I'm here trying to read my manga, but you obviously don't get the message to leave" I said irritated.

"Woah, there's no need to be rude, I was trying to get you more since you said we've gone to school together for all of these years" he said looking apologetic.

"Sorry, I just get really irritated when someone interrupts me when I'm trying to read my manga" I said sighing a bit.

"It's cool, will you let me make it up to you?" he asked giving me puppy eyes.

"Do what you like" I said resigned.

It was better to give in than to fight with this guy.

"Awesome, after school my boyfriend and I are going to this orgasmic pizza place, like bro this place is like heaven on earth, the pizza is that good" he said while drool was coming out his mouth,

"Wait, boyfriend?" I asked.

He blushed.

"Yeah, Shino is both my best friend and boyfriend, you don't have to come if you're homophobic or some shit like that" Kiba said, looking very uncomfortable.

"Oh, I'm not homophobic, my uncle is gay, so i't no problem, I just asked that, because I hate being the third wheel" I said explaining myself.

"Oh" he said nodding and smiling.

I quickly changed the subject.

"So, where do you want to meet so we can go together to this "orgasmic" pizza place" I said as I checked my watch.

Lunch was almost over, I guess time really does fly.

"Time to go, see you later" Kiba said, smiling and waving me good bye.

I waved goodbye. He still probably doesn't know my name.

I realized something as he was walking away.

"WAIT, KIBA" I yelled.

"SHHHHH" a loud shushing came from all around.

I blushed.

He turned back and raised an eyebrow.

I beckoned him to get here.

"I forgot to tell you that I have tutoring today, so I won't be able to make it" I said stuffing my manga into my backpack and zipping it up.

"Ah, I see, maybe another day" he said dejectedly.

I felt a bit guilty.

"Tell you what, why don't we met tomorrow here during lunch, it'll be a Friday, so no tutoring" I said rushing a bit.

He smiled.

"Awesome, um what's your name?" he asked looking sheepish.

"Naruto" I told him.

He hummed in acknowledgement.

"Well see you around, I guess" I said rubbing my neck to make the awkward air go away.

He nodded.

"Bye Naruto" he said waving goodbye, again.

I waved goodbye and walked to a nearby exit that lead to the hallway closest to my next class.

I arrived and sat near the back corner.

I sighed and got my necessary items out.

The day flew bye, and before I knew it, it was tutoring time.

YAY. I rolled my eyes at my obvious sarcasm.

I knocked on Kakashi's door.

There was a muffled thud.

I scrunched my eyebrows together, wondering what the fuck had caused that sound.

I opened the door.

"OH MY HOLY FUCKING BABY JESUS" I screamed, not expecting what I currently walked in on.

My uncle, Iruka, had Kakashi's rooster in him. Now I can't unsee what I've seen.

"Shit" Iruka cursed softly.

He pushed Kakashi away and covered himself up.

I raised my eyebrow.

"It's exactly what it looks like" Kakashi said, panting.

He even had his mask-thingy majiger that covers part of his face on.

"Wow, even for sex you keep that on" I said, not meaning to let the words slip.

Kakashi froze.

Iruka looked mad.

"Yeah, he won't even take off in front of me" Iruka said hissing and putting his clothes on.

Kakashi copied, and put on his clothes.

"You know why dolphin-chan" he said while trying to get close.

"Don't" Iruka said, gathering his stuff out.

He turned to face me.

"How long will are you going to stay?" he asked.

"Probably an hour or so" I responded.

He nodded and kissed my forehead.

"You know what to do after you're done" he said walking out the door.

'Ha, he probably sucked Kakashi's dick with that mouth' I thought to myself.

'Oh my glob, bad thoughts go away' I responded.

Wait did i just make conversation with myself?

'Yep' my conscious responded.

I sighed.

I sat down near the door and tried not to look at Kakashi.

After a few minutes of waiting for a person who probably won't appear, I took my Nintendo out and started playing super smash bros.

I was playing as Marth, cause he's awesome, plus I like his sword.

Oh my glob, that sounded wrong. Well I'll just ignore me.

The door banged open.

"Holy shit" I said, startled, and in that moment Kirby sent me flying, and I lost.

I looked up irritated at the filthy motherfucker who made me loose to Kirby.

And holy fuck, was he hot.

Nope, I did not just think that.

I scrunched my eyebrows together wondering, where I had seen this guy before.

"About time Sasuke" Kakashi said looking up from his porn to glare at this 'Sasuke' guy.

"Something came up" he said sitting next to me.

I glared at him.

"Is there a problem?" he asked looking irritated.

"You made me lose to Kirby" I told him angrily.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Do you even know who I am?" he asked with a haughty tone.

"No, all I know is that you're a video game ruining _teme_ " I said sneering.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha, dobe" he said insulting me.

My face drained, so that's why he looked so familiar, he was an Uchiha.

He smirked.

I huffed and put my Nintendo away.

"What, no comeback?" He asked while smirking.

"Assholes like you only need a dick to shut up" I said getting out homework.

He looked surprised.

"Excuse me?" he asked outraged.

"You are excused" I told him while mocking him.

There was a vein throbbing on his neck. His face looked flushed.

"Aww, do you want me to blend you into Saucy-chan? Because you look like a tomato." I told him mocking him some more.

"At least I don't look dirt poor" he said sneering at me.

"Yeah? Well at least I don't walk around like I have a dick up my ass like you" I said enraged.

"Or what, you need daddy to take it out of you?" i told him, too angry to care about the consequences.

"OH THAT. IS. IT" he yelled stomping up to my desk.

He grabbed the front of my shirt. His breath hit my face, and it smelled like mint. It's not like I was smelling him, he was just breathing on my face.

"I'll teach you a lesson you'll never forget" he said sneering.

"You'll have to be a good teacher in order for me to remember" I said mocking him.

All of the sudden his face was to close for comfort and his lips were touching mine.

His eyes widened and mine widened as well.

"Oops" Kakashi singsonged.

I accidentally licked his lip, while trying to lick my now dry ones.

He pushed me away and I landed on my seat.

I felt shocked, because I sorta maybe enjoyed it.

"You stole my first kiss" I said in disbelief.

"Well you stole my first one too" he said in anger.

"Aren't you an almighty Uchiha? Don't you get all the girls?" I asked him not believing he hadn't had his first kiss.

"No, because I was waiting for the right person, you asshole" he shot at me.

Then we both blushed.

He went back to his seat.

"Well, wasn't that just nice" Kakashi said, his only visible eye upturned.

I glared at him.

It was his fault my virgin lips were stolen by an asshole. This sucks.

"Oh look at the time" he said checking his watch.

I looked at my own watch and realized it was time to go.

"We'll have another tutoring session Monday" Kakashi said while waiting for us to get out.

I nodded absentmindedly and left.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you guys enjoy, my WiFi has been acting kind of wacky as of lately, so I don't know when I'll be updating, probs in a few days if I get lucky, I should be working on a project but I decided to finish this chapter up. I really shouldn't have started this but I couldn't help it. Leave a review pretty please, and I'm sorry if I offended anyone whit the holy baby Jesus comment. It happened and now it's there. I actually want to dedicate this to a user who told me about her sister. I'm sorry I couldn't write the story, as mentioned before I've been too busy, BUT I hope you enjoyed this chapter (and your sister too). I'm sorry I'm such an asshole.**


End file.
